


Sneaking off with the preacher’s daughter

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [F4M] Sneaking off with the preacher’s daughter [Script offer][1950:s][Preacher’s daughter][Son of a poorer family][Forbidden love][Parents planning to marry her off to someone else][Sneaking off to an old ruin][Worries about the future][Wild strawberries][Foreplay][Gentle fdom][Blowjob][Cunnilingus][Doggy][Afterglow]
Relationships: F4M





	Sneaking off with the preacher’s daughter

[F4M] Sneaking off with the preacher’s daughter [Script offer][1950:s][Preacher’s daughter][Son of a poorer family][Forbidden love][Parents planning to marry her off to someone else][Sneaking off to an old ruin][Worries about the future][Wild strawberries][Foreplay][Gentle fdom][Blowjob][Cunnilingus][Doggy][Afterglow]

Hi everyone!

I’ve been inspired by so many good scripts I’ve read lately, and I wanted to see if I could write something nostalgic and sweet (and sexy) with the inspiration I got. This script is sweet, and pretty vanilla, while also trying to make the sex scenes intense. I’ve also given more specific instructions for the sex scenes than I usually do. Feel free to tell me if that’s an improvement or not.

This script is set in the 50:s, and I’ve tried to sprinkle in some words from that decade. There’s mentions of driving around in cars, rock music and so on. Out protagonist, however, doesn’t get to take part in much of that. She’s a preacher’s daughter, raised far out on the countryside, and the place where she grew up hasn’t gotten a proper road until now. Will she be swept off her feet by a younger guy from a more easy-going family? Or could it be that she’s not as innocent as we might think? 

Anyway, this is also porn. Hope you enjoy 😊

Disclaimers:  
• Content may contain portrayals of fictional fantasies by adults, for adults, and about adults and does not condone or promote harm to others in any way.  
• Content is an original work of creative fiction owned by the artist(s) involved in its production and is protected under CC BY-NC 4.0.  
• Permission is given to post fills/adaptations of my content for non-commercial use on Reddit (SFW/NSFW), Y * utube (SFW), or P * rnHub (NSFW) as long as credit is given to the artist(s). Explicit/individual consent must be granted for posting elsewhere, including free sites such as personal blogs or P * stAudio.  
• Do not post or rehost fills/adaptations of content for commercial use (this includes sites with paywalls like P * treon, S * rin, V * nilla Audio, etc) without express consent of the artist(s) involved.

Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff, and anyone who interacts with me, in comments, in dm: s and anonymously. I appreciate you so much!

Free bear hugs to everyone out there.  
Bear

The script  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Script clarifications:  
[Instructions and actions]  
SFX: sound effects (optional)  
*Emphasis*

[Scene: On the side of a newly built road. The pavement is so freshly laid that it still smells. Optional SFX of a car slowly and quietly driving by every now and then]

[Lighting up from seeing the listener] So, what excuse did *you* come up with?

Really? You told them *the truth?* Didn’t change one bit?

Hm, honestly, I’m relieved.

Me?

I got to see grandma by myself a bit, finally.

She says hi… and that she wishes she could meet you, but it probably won’t happen. Oh, and I also got the “He better treat you right, girl”-talk. 

[Giggle] She’s so cute!

[Pause]

Wait, so your mom gave *you* that talk too? I guess all eyes are on you from now, *young man*.

[Giggle] Relax, I’m just teasing you a bit! 

You’re such a dreamboat when you blush like that.

Want to walk up to the ruin with me?

[They start walking by the side of the road]

You want to know something silly?

When I’m with grandma by myself… we always look up at the clouds and tell each other what we see. Even now, that I’m all grown up.

Mom and dad tell me it’s immature, so… I guess it’s another little thing that I *only* share with her… well, and with you.

[Giggling apologetically] Sorry, I don’t mean to bash ears like this… what’s on your mind?

[Pause]

Yeah… you can still smell the asphalt in the air… 

Did your shoes get sticky from crossing it yesterday?

I was expecting more cars by now. 

Maybe as… some sign that we’re finally part of the big world.

Maybe if you save up for a car of your own, you can bring the world here… Complete with… leather jackets and… backseat bingo [Laughing embarrassed]

[Enthusiastic] And rock music! You could teach me to dance like the girls I’ve seen on tv… My parents would probably faint if they saw something like that!

They’d never even let me listen to that music.

What do they say? 

[Ironically solemn] Hm… My mom says “we’re like the clovers, like the buttercups by the road. The world around us develops, with its pavement and its train tracks… but we stay the same.” [Laughing a bit at your own impersonation]

I wish I could go with you… we could have our first train ride together, and I could see the city for myself with you.

You know that I would if I had enough money of my own, right? Or if your salary was enough for both of us.

[Melancholic] For now… I guess those flowers by the road are beautiful after all… 

[Surprised] Hey, someone’s picked all the wild strawberries! Some kids are just greedy, right? They want it all to themselves…

Let’s get some privacy inside the ruin.

[You enter the ruin] I know, the walls aren’t intact, but they’re enough to seclude us from the gossip, if we’re in the right place… 

Plus, being inside four walls but still having the sky open above me and grass beneath my feet has always felt so… peaceful to me…

[Slightly teased by his answer] No, it’s not because I stare at clouds *all* the time, it’s just…

[Serene] I like it here… it’s my place away from everything.

[Pause]

[A bit surprised] You brought something?

[Laughing] *You* picked all those wild strawberries? 

When, though? It must have taken you ages…

[Enthusiastic] *And* you brought milk? Aw, babe… [You kiss him once, innocently on the cheek] 

I’m glad you know how to use the connections you have… especially with cows [Giggle].

Want to sit down in the grass with me?

[You both sit down and start having your little picknick together]

Look… I know I’m a few years older than you, and that’s not how it’s usually like, but I just… I wish my family wouldn’t go on so much about money, “security”, “settling down” and all that.

It’s like, my life hasn’t even started, and they think they’ve planned *everything* out for me already.

We have to be careful… 

I can already imagine what they’d say if they knew about us.

It’s like they don’t even see you as an adult, just because you got that job through my aunt… as if everyone in this place didn’t use all the connections they had… 

[Laughing] Yes, even to cows, silly!

[More serious tone] I know just the way they looked at you, and you had to stand there, cap in hand, pretending not to notice…

[Pause]

Look, it’s getting complicated at home… Mom and dad have already picked out a guy for me, and for weeks now they’ve invited him over *every* single time they get an excuse. 

They put him next to me, constantly trying to fix us up…

My aunt and mom have even started talking about the “right time” for a wedding, looking for dresses, telling me what friends of mine would be “fitting” bride’s maids… 

[Sigh] They won’t give me a moment of peace.

I was ready for them to be annoying, but… 

For them to be *this* obsessed about getting me circled… like it was the most urgent thing on earth… [Sigh]

[Pause]

What he’s like? Oh, he’s super charismatic… according to his mother [Laughing hysterically]

The man is over 40, and he has no will of his own! 

I bet he’s been clutched by so many girls that he eventually had to ask mommy for help, even with that. 

[Sarcastic] In other words, the greatest catch ever, according to my father.

Dad won’t stop talking about how “lucky” I am to have a family with “ties” and “influence”. 

Can you imagine, the perks of being a preacher’s daughter? 

So annoying…

[Pause]

In what way? Are you serious? 

He keeps quoting the Bible to me like I can’t even read myself! 

Trust me, he didn’t even study the thing to reflect! He just wants the sense of power! 

…Plus, he knows that after all his studies, grandma *still* knows the book better then him, and he can’t take that.

[Extremely sarcastic] What a *humble* man of god, am I right?

[Sigh]

[Nervous] Grandma says I should run away with you.

She says my gringles are all in my mind… 

I guess she’s been such a dreamer all her life, never getting to be in the heat of the moment herself… 

I just wish money weren’t a problem…

[Pause]

[Worried] Seriously, it’s not just about my family’s wedding plans… there’s more.

My aunt saw us together, about a week ago.

She took me aside, threatening to tell dad if I didn’t stop seeing you immediately. 

[Bitter] And also… she “kindly” reminded me who’d gotten you the job… and could take it away from you just as easily.

She said she’d ruin your family. I don’t want to live with that, ok? I mean, your folks are actually *possible to talk to*, for one thing. [Laughing nervously]

[Serious] Look, when she says something like that, she means it. 

I’m not some kitten, ok? 

I know how this works, and I can’t just be careless about it.

[Pause]

[Resigned] What can we do?

[He puts his hand on your thig] Oh…

God… [He slowly leans in and kisses you. You make out with him for a bit, softly.]

[Laughing ironically, still making out] Is this how you solve your other problems?

[Making out continues]

Yeah… shut me up now… I’m done talking…

How do you make everything seem so easy?

Take my clothes off… put your hands on my body…

[He starts taking your clothes off]

I’m not as innocent as you think, ok? 

I know how to get a man out of his clothes… 

Just watch me…

[You start removing his clothes too. You keep making out with him, hungrily]

Are you trying to act tough with me, huh?

I’ll call your bluff, just you wait…

Stand up in front of me… 

Grab your cock…

Fuck, that feels so good to look at… 

It’s glistening so brightly in the sun…

Are you ready to show me what a bad ass you are? 

How long can you resist this time?

[Laughing at him] “Come on snake, let’s rattle”? I should tell you that…

[BJ starts here. You suck him intensely from the start, challenging him to endure.]

[Your sucking sounds get slurpier and sloppier, and you start pushing him further down, making him squirm and loving every second of it]

[With him still in you mouth] Is this what you wanted, huh? 

[You suck him intensely for a bit] To be put in your place for being all cocky? 

[You spit on it] Don’t forget I know just the way you blush when no one else watches… 

[You put it back in your mouth, push him down as far as you can and keep him there, looking up at him intensely, struggling, but loving how you’re breaking down his resistance. You come up for air and cough a bit] What a sheltered little preacher’s daughter I am, right? 

Where could I possibly have learned this? 

[You take him deep once again, going back and forth fast, making it really hard for him to resist] Just you wait… I know more tricks then that…

[You take him as deep as you can, and start twirling your tongue around and moaning seductively around his cock, provoking him even more…] 

You’re defenseless against me, and you know it! [You suck him intensely and sloppily for a bit] 

Just admit it! I see you cringing… and I feel you twitching. [You suck fast and enthusiastic, moaning around him to get him there] 

Cum now [You keep sucking] 

Just give up… you big strong man [You suck even faster] 

That’s it [a little bit more sucking] 

Watch me wreck you [You suck as fast and deep as you can, and he finally gives in and cums in your mouth. You moan triumphantly around him and laugh, teasing him, still with him in your mouth, before you finally take it out with a pop-sound]

[Content] I told you not to mess with me, didn’t I?

No hard feelings, right… you just can’t win em all, you know? [You put him back in your mouth one last time and suck really fast, a few seconds, to be mean, because you know how sensitive he gets after cumming] 

Fuck, I love making you squirm like a fish…

Don’t worry, babe.

I’ve got a nifty little activity for you to exercise while you recover.

That’s right… 

Get down here between my legs and make me squirm right back…

[Cunnilingus starts here. You keep up the intensity, pushing him into you, grinding against his face. You don’t let him rest]

[Grinding into his face] You like it when I put you down, don’t you?

[Tussling his hair] You like pushing back against me?

Give me you tongue! [You moan in pleasure]

[A bit of moaning and heavy breathing, before you look down at him and get playful again] 

Lick up what you’ve earned, stud. 

Fuck… yeah, like that. 

[Giggling with pleasure] Look who’s a fast learner… 

[More moaning and heavy breathing. You’re getting close to orgasm] Now keep your tongue on my clit and keep going…

[Moan] Back… and forth… 

[Moan] Side… to side… 

[Moan] Round… and Round… until you get me there… 

[Moaning intensifies] Fuck… I love… how you… follow instructions…

[Orgasm!! Enjoy the moment and say whatever feels natural to you as you moan in pleasure, and then come down from it].

You know… 

I like belittling you but… 

You’re really getting unreal with that tongue, and I fucking love it.

I hope for your sake that you’re rested up by now… 

Because I need some *dick*.

[Laughing] You shouldn’t have gotten me going like that if you didn’t want this responsibility babe!

[Seductive] How do you want me? 

On all fours on the grass?

[You do what he wants] I feel the sun on my booty…

Let me shake it for you [Giggle]

[Impatient] Hey! don’t worry, I’m not made of porcelain. 

Put it inside me. Wail on me, stud!

[You moan as he enters you, pretty fast, and starts thrusting. Doggy scene begins here]

[Challenging him again] That all you got babe? 

Grab my hips. Firmly. Pound me!

[He speeds up] That’s it! 

Keep it up. 

Slap against me! 

Grab my hair. 

Make me scream… and take it!

[He keeps the speed up, but you’re hungry for even more] Destroy me! 

Wreck me! 

Take whatever the fuck you want! 

Lean down and grab my tits while you fuck me!

Yeah, squeeze them, hard... Don’t be gentle… Fuck!

[Your moans get louder and you breathe faster] Don’t… you dare… fucking stop… 

Make me forget where I was born… 

Make me clench the grass… 

Clench your cock with my little pussy… 

Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Faster!

[You’re getting close to another orgasm] 

Is this driving you crazy, huh? 

Is it turning you into a fucking animal? 

Smack my ass [Smack]

Fuck… yeah, do it again! [Smack] 

God, that’s so sexy…

Just give in to everything…. 

And fuck my pussy until you destroy me!

[Smack] Fuck… 

Are you close?

Tell me when…

Because I want to cum so hard on your cock that I fucking strangle it with my cunt…

Gripping it...

Holding it in place like a captive inside me…

While I feel your ropes of cum blowing out of you into my body…

Fuck me! [Smack] Fuck me harder! Fuck… fuck, I’m, I’m… Fuck…

[Orgasm! This one is stronger than her first one, and she lets out more profanity. Let loose and say what feels good, and then catch your breath]

[You both collapse in the grass] 

Well, mister… You might even have razzed my berries a bit there! 

I… didn’t think you had it in you. 

Good job, stud!

No, don’t pull out yet… 

Just stay inside me a bit longer… [You breathe for a bit]

Feel the sun on your skin… 

The wind through your hair… 

Is… is my pussy nice and warm?

Mm… fuck… [He pulls out, slowly] I loved feeling you go soft inside me…

Do you just want to lay here on my lap for a bit?

Come here babe…

[Pause]

I wish I could leave with you right now… and I know what grandma told me, but… I want to help taking care of her. I want to be there with her when she finally passes.

You understand, right?

[Pause]

[Laughing to yourself] You know what else she did?

[Enthusiastic] I don’t know how on earth she managed to hide it from dad, but… she opened up a savings account for me, completely behind his back! 

She even put some of her old savings in there for me. 

Said she didn’t care about any testaments…

[Bittersweet] I really meant it when I said I wish you could meet her.

Maybe someday…

[Pause]

I’ll wait for you, ok? I’ll prolong their plans as long as I can.

And if they still won’t listen… 

[Fantasizing] You can just come along someday in you new souped up rod and take me away from here.

[Dreamy] Sweep me off my feet [Giggle]

[You laugh at something he says] Yeah, in your dreams, you silly little man!

[Pause]

Hey… look up!

Se that cloud there?

It totally has a heart shape, doesn’t it?

[Pause]

[Teased, but also teasing him back] Yes it does! It *so* does! Where’s your sense of imagination anyway? [Giggle]

So… how much time do we have before you need to leave?

Yeah… that’s enough… [You pull him towards you and kiss him] for more than one more round, wouldn’t you say, huh? 

Stud?


End file.
